


fuzz

by catbeans



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Trans Hermann Gottlieb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Newt has been cutting Hermann's hair since their PPDC days, and the only difference now is what sometimes happens afterwards.





	fuzz

**Author's Note:**

> i made a post a while back about newt cutting hermanns hair because any haircuts with buzzed parts like that need a lot of regular upkeep and i couldnt stop thinking about it

Hermann had to bend his wrist at an uncomfortable angle to knock on Newt’s door again without bumping the old, chipped case for his clippers too much.

“Newton,” he said, dropping his hand so he could kick against the door instead. “Newton,  _ you said--” _

The tip of his shoe only hit air that time when Newt finally opened the door.

“I was getting set up, chill.”

The rickety desk chair was moved to the middle of the room, on top of a couple trash bags to catch the hair, a towel over Newt’s shoulder that he handed to Hermann as he sat down with his cane balanced between his knees and the case in his lap.

Newt had to pull an extension cord over to plug in the clippers, waiting until Hermann had gotten the towel around his neck before rubbing his palm through the fuzz at the back of his head.

Hermann hoped Newt hadn't noticed him shiver.

“You're so fluffy,” he mumbled, reaching around so Hermann could give him the clips to keep his hair out of the way.

“We have been a  _ bit _ preoccupied.”

“Yeah, just a bit.” The last couple words were hard to hear over the clippers being turned on. “Lean forward a little.”

Hermann did as he said, keeping his head still while Newt buzzed the back of his head until the hair was short and prickly, his hand in Hermann’s hair tilting his head around to get to the sides. Newt had to crouch down next to him to buzz around his ears, his eyes narrowed as he carefully drew the clippers around his temples.

“I think that's good,” he said, standing up again with a grunt to come over to the other side.

Newt rubbed his hands all along the sides and the back of his head to check that he hadn't missed any spots, the tingly feeling all over Hermann’s scalp making him shiver again.

“Sorry,” Newt said, scritching his fingertips above Hermann’s ears--and  _ oh, _ that, at least he could just chalk it up to being ticklish--before brushing the trimmed hair off of the side of Hermann’s neck. “Same as usual?”

Hermann nodded and handed back the scissors from the case.

“Have you  _ ever _ done anything different or were you just born with a fully-formed bowl cut?”

“I have more important ways to spend my time than on styling that mess,” he said, pointedly tilting his head up towards Newt.

“Keep being a dick about it and I’ll shave it down the middle.”

“I’ll save it for later.”

“Yeah, that's what I thought,” Newt said, taking out the clips to run his fingers through Hermann’s hair. “You got that comb?”

“Yes, just…” Hermann had to dig through the clipper attachments to find the comb at the bottom of the case. “Here.”

Hermann waited while Newt trimmed down the hair at the top of his head, using his fingers to measure the sides before another couple snips, coming around in front of him a few seconds later.

Hermann closed his eyes while Newt trimmed down the front, keeping it straight with the comb; he had learned that lesson the hard way the last time when he had gotten a trimmed bit of hair in his eye and had to go back to the cafeteria looking like he had been crying on only one side.

He kept his eyes closed until Newt flicked a couple hairs that had fallen to his cheek.

“You're done.”

Newt went back behind him to take the towel from his shoulders, wiping it over his neck a couple times before tossing it to the corner and wrapping up the cord to the clippers for Hermann to put everything back in the case.

“Thank you.”

“Find me some of those brownie bites again and we’re even.”

 

The hair at the sides of Hermann’s head had been tickling his ears for days.

He had meant to ask Newt to help him cut it for at least three, but there was never time in the mornings, both of them tired enough once they were both home that it fell to a lower priority than dinner or sleeping or whatever they might be doing before then.

He couldn't help scratching at it during lectures, the right side even more irritating when he couldn't do anything about it while he was standing up without reaching around  _ so _ obviously with his left hand.

It was  _ impossible. _

It was also finally a Friday, nothing to be up the next morning for, no need to get to sleep early.

Dinner was still a higher priority by the time he got home.

Newt had brought the plates in to the living room, sitting next to him on the couch with Hermann leaning against his side, absently rubbing his hand over the back of Hermann’s head while he waited for him to finish his food.

“You want me to take care of that?”

_ “Please.” _

Newt scratched above his ear before nudging at him to lean forward so he could stand up.

“Clipper’s where you left it last time, right?”

Hermann nodded, cracking his back as he reached for his cane to stand up after him.

They had almost the same routine as before: Newt would spread out the garbage bags on the bathroom floor so Hermann wouldn’t have to stand with his head over the sink, dragging the stool out of the shower with the container for the clippers in his other hand.

The only difference was not bothering with a towel around his neck with Hermann not needing to bother with a shirt anymore.

Hermann sat down to undress from the waist up--and Newt actually moved his clothes to the laundry hamper this time, that was nice--while Newt plugged the clippers in and started pinning Hermann’s hair out of the way.

He didn’t reach for the clippers just yet.

Newt rubbed his hands all along the back and the sides of his hair, scratching just above his ears again, and Hermann didn’t quite manage to tense up in time to stifle a shudder.

“God, you’re like a cat,” Newt mumbled; Hermann could see enough of the mirror to see that he was grinning as he rubbed his thumbs over the base of Hermann’s skull, letting him lean back into the pressure against that spot on his neck that always got so  _ tight _ before letting go of his head to reach around for the clippers. “Forward.”

It always felt like a weight off of him even without enough hair being cut to make an actual difference, the air cool against the back of Hermann’s head as Newt drew the clippers up, keeping his fingers over the longer part at the top to keep from cutting too high. Hermann had to fight down the impulse to scratch at a clump that had fallen to his shoulder, but Newt swished it away before the itch of it could start making his skin crawl, coming around to his side a second later.

“I gotta…” Newt said, pushing his glasses up with the back of his wrist before holding the cartilage of Hermann’s ear down so he could drag the clippers up behind it. “You want the top too?”

Hermann waited to nod until Newt had moved the clippers away.

“Almost done here,” he said, holding the cord above Hermann to go around to his other side.

It was only another couple minutes before Newt unplugged the clippers, pausing for a second with a quiet  _ oh, wait, _ before rubbing his palms over Hermann’s scalp again to check that he hadn't missed anything.

“I really think you've--”

“I know,” Newt cut him off, running his hands up from the back of his neck to where he let the hair grow out at the top. “You're just cute when you get all gooey.”

Hermann would have tried to deny it if he hadn't found himself a little disappointed when Newt moved his hands away to take the clips out from his hair.

Newt ran his fingers through it until it was fluffed up and messy, wobbling Hermann’s head from side to side until Hermann smacked at his wrist.

“You could have some really great sex hair if you grew this out.”

“I think I’ll live.”

Newt snorted. “Not letting me have any fun…”

“Excuse me for trying to retain some modicum of professionalism--”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll give you the bowl cut again,” Newt said. “Professionalism in the thirties, maybe.”

Newt gently ran his hands through Hermann’s head again to catch any tangles before pulling the comb through it to start at the back. He was careful not to pull, holding the fingers of his free hand between Hermann’s head and the scissors before swishing away the hair to move to the side.

“Your hair’s so soft,” he mumbled, quiet like he hadn't realized the words had come out as he cut along the teeth of the comb.

It wasn't much longer before Newt went to the other side, and then the front--Hermann had lost track of how many times he had done this over the years, he had plenty of practice--leaning back against the sink so he didn’t have to bend down so much.

“And…” he said, brushing his fingers through the hair at the top of Hermann’s head before narrowing his eyes as he made one last snip. “You're done.”

He pushed himself up from the sink to stand upright, leaning in to rub his hands along the sides of Hermann’s head, the shivery feeling it sent down his spine even stronger now; it was obvious Newt could tell, his grin wide when he leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose.

Newt didn’t move his hands away when he stood up straight again, scratching his fingertips above Hermann’s ears; Hermann couldn't keep down a hum, another shiver, bringing his hands down to Newt’s hips to tug him forward until he was close enough to press a kiss to Newt’s belly between the buttons of his shirt.

He felt Newt’s thumb twitch against his ear.

“As much as I'm digging this,” he said, moving one of his hands to the back of Hermann’s head, circling his fingertips over the prickly hair at the nape of his neck, “and it is a lot, you’re gonna get hair all over me.”

Hermann gave his hips a quick squeeze before shifting back, leaning his head into Newt’s fingers until Newt finally moved away to turn back to the sink to wash his hands.

Hermann stood up from the stool, keeping his upper body as still as he could to keep from getting hair on the floor as he moved it back into the shower and took off his pants.

“Just leave those,” Newt said, gesturing for him to leave them on the floor. “Probably covered in hair too.”

“If the itch is anything to go by…”

Newt picked them up on his way out while Hermann got into the shower.

It took some scrubbing before his hands came away clean from his head, scratching at a piece of hair that had stuck to the back of his neck even after a couple rounds of soap before he got up from the stool and stepped out for a towel.

His hand almost slipped from where he was holding it around his waist when he went back to their room for a change of clothes.

“Oh, Jesus,” Newt mumbled from the bed, apparently forgetting that his fly was still down when he yanked his hand back. “You don’t take your time.”

“I don’t,” Hermann said, letting the towel sag a little lower on his hips as he walked over to the foot of the bed, leaning his legs against the edge of it to take some of the weight off. “It seems you do, though.”

The flush on Newt’s cheeks that had already been there when he came in crept a little lower, his eyes wide as they darted down towards the towel and back up to Hermann’s face.

“I thought you’d be longer.”

“Should I have been?”

Newt shook his head.

He gingerly pulled his fly back up, the top button still open as he scooted forward to the edge of the bed.

Hermann could see where this was going; he sat down next to Newt, not wanting to waste any energy or aches on standing when he didn’t need to, but Newt stood up again almost as soon as he had done it.

He had been a little too distracted to notice the shades still open over the window until Newt went over to close them.

The light was soft and dim when he came back, the towel slipping open when Hermann spread his legs a few inches for Newt to stand between his knees.

“How’d I do this time?” he asked, grinning again like he knew the answer just fine as he slid his hands up Hermann’s shoulders to his hair, circling his fingertips over the fuzz at the base of his skull.

“Good.”

It had come out lower than intended, his voice a little rough. He moved his hands up to Newt’s hips, tugging him closer and scooting forward until he could feel Newt hard against his belly, his legs snug on either side of Newt’s hips.

Newt’s repeated  _ good _ was muffled against Hermann’s lips as he leaned down to kiss him, smiling again at the soft sound Hermann couldn't help making as he suddenly dragged his palms up the sides of his head. Hermann tried to follow to keep kissing him when Newt pulled back just out of reach, unable to stifle a shudder as he leaned forward to kiss along his chest instead, moving his hands up from Newt’s hips to unbutton his shirt.

Newt seemed reluctant as he let go of Hermann’s head to let his shirt fall down his shoulders, tossing it unceremoniously in the direction of the hamper before going right back to playing with the buzzed parts of his hair.

“It would’ve been--” he started to say, his breath hitching when Hermann’s teeth tweaked over one of the thick, swirling lines of ink on his chest. “Would've been really convenient to know you had an off-switch, like, ten years ago.”

“Which is why you didn’t,” Hermann mumbled, shivering again at Newt’s hand slipping around to the back of his head.

Hermann kept kissing along his chest, down as low as he could get without a crick in his neck, and he really would have liked to be able to just slide down from the bed without all the trouble--

“Get back in bed,” he murmured, tugging at the waistband of Newt’s jeans before scooting back so he could lie down.

Newt hastily shucked his pants down his legs, tossing them away with his shirt before clambering up after him, but Hermann moved out of the way before Newt could get up above him, pressing him flat to the mattress with a hand at Newt’s chest.

He could feel Newt’s heart speeding up under his palm before he moved away to shuffle down between his legs, nudging Newt’s thighs a little wider apart and lying flat on his stomach.

If Newt had gone soft at all after Hermann had startled him, it hadn't been for long, his dick bobbing up heavy and flushed against his belly. Hermann didn't take his time with it--it didn't seem like there was much teasing left for him to do--as he ducked down, mouthing over the base of it for just a second before leaning in to take him into his mouth.

Hermann hadn't gotten much lower than the head of Newt’s dick before his eyes slipped shut with a low hum when Newt brought his hand back down to Hermann’s hair, a soft tug at the top before slipping down, rubbing his fingertips over the fuzz at the base of his skull. His mouth went slack around Newt’s dick for a second before he managed to collect himself through the tingly feeling it sent down his spine, not bothering to try to stifle a shudder as he propped himself up on his elbow to move his free hand up to cover the last few inches he couldn't get into his mouth just yet.

Newt’s fingers twitched against the back of his head with a low groan, his hips tensing to keep from jerking up into Hermann’s lips, straining a little harder when Hermann started twisting his wrist at the same time as he sucked at tip of Newt’s dick.

He stayed there until there was a faint salty taste on his tongue, pulling in a deep breath through his nose while he had the chance before ducking lower until his lips met the ring of his fingers.

_ “Oh--” _

Newt’s voice was high and needy as it trailed off into a moan. His head was dropped back against the mattress when Hermann looked up at him, his free hand knotting in the sheets when Hermann hollowed his cheeks as he pulled up, laving his tongue over the head of his dick and still twisting his wrist before dipping back down.

“Fuck, Hermann, you’re so…” he babbled quietly, his bottom lip pink from biting back the soft, needy sounds as Hermann kept bobbing his head, a little lower each time.

Hermann had to squeeze his thighs together for a second to keep his focus on Newt, his skin buzzing from the way Newt kept circling his fingertips through the prickly hair at the back of his head, his thumb rubbing above his ear, and  _ oh, _ that was a nice spot; he hadn't been expecting to feel that hint of dampness already at the crook of his legs, but he could hardly blame himself with how Newt kept touching him, his dick heavy and hot on his tongue taking up all of his attention in the best kind of way.

Hermann hadn't really seen the appeal of not being on the receiving end until the one receiving had been Newt, more just something to do than something to enjoy doing, and then he  _ really _ did.

He didn't quite understand it, and he had eventually stopped trying to; he might not get out of it what Newt did, but the weight on his tongue never failed to make his head fuzzy, the warm sort of satisfaction at making Newt come apart, being the one to cause those sweet sounds he couldn't help making and that tremble to his thighs before Hermann shifted to brace his forearm over Newt’s waist.

There were a lot of things he liked about sucking Newt off specifically.

There was that salty taste on his tongue again when he pulled up to breathe through his nose for a few seconds, still mouthing over the tip until he started back down.

He didn't stop this time.

He bobbed his head down until he had to shift his hand around Newt’s dick, only three fingers around him so he could duck even lower. It took another couple tries until only his thumb and forefinger were circled around the base of it, pulling up one last time for another deep breath until he could relax his throat enough to make it all the way down.

_ “Hermann, _ holy shit--”

Hermann stifled a cough to keep himself there as long as he could, swallowing around Newt’s dick until he could feel the hair below Newt’s belly button tickling his nose. He only made it another couple seconds before he had to pull up with a heavy gasp, leaning his head against Newt’s thigh while he caught his breath, still pumping his hand over Newt’s dick before shifting up again.

He found himself a little more thankful than he probably needed to be when Newt didn't move his hand from Hermann’s hair, letting go of the sheets instead to wipe his thumb over a line of saliva trailing down his chin.

Hermann turned his head to kiss Newt’s wrist when he pulled away before going back to mouthing over his dick.

He had only just gotten his lips around him again when Newt tugged at his hair, only giving him enough time to hollow his cheeks again for a second before he couldn't get any lower without it pulling uncomfortably at his scalp.

“I’m gonna…” Newt started to say, biting back a whine when Hermann started slowly pumping over his dick again. “Get up here.”

Hermann dragged his tongue over the tip of Newt’s dick one more time before crawling up above him. Newt ran his hand through Hermann’s hair on his way down to Hermann’s hips when Hermann moved up to straddle his thighs, only realizing a second too late that he hadn't been as careful as he should have been when a sharp twinge shot down his leg from his hip.

“I don’t think--”

“That’s okay,” Newt said, little more than a whisper; he pushed himself upright until he could reach Hermann to kiss him, spotting him with his hand at Hermann’s waist while Hermann gingerly lifted himself out of Newt’s lap to drop next to him on the bed.

Newt lay down again next to him, his hand resting lightly on Hermann’s hip, no pressure to it as he leaned in to kiss him again. Hermann could feel him still just as hard as before against his thigh, his hips twitching forward with a soft whine when Hermann wriggled his hand down between them to Newt’s dick.

“How do you--?”

Hermann cut him off with another quick kiss before shifting back to roll onto his front. Newt ducked his head in a jerky nod, reaching up for a pillow for Hermann to wedge under his hips before he had to ask for it.

Newt leaned in to kiss the back of his head, his hand trailing down Hermann’s back with a quick squeeze to his ass before the mattress dipped as Newt moved behind him, his thighs bracketing Hermann’s. He lightly touched his fingertips between Hermann’s legs, his breath audibly catching in his throat at the dampness already there before easing two fingers into him.

_ “Oh--” _

Hermann could feel Newt grinning when he leaned down to press a kiss to the back of Hermann’s neck, slowly pumping his wrist before pulling back to slip his ring finger in with the first two, still agonizingly slow until he couldn’t keep quiet about it.

“Newton, would you  _ please--” _

“You had your fun,” he mumbled, tweaking his teeth over the curve of Hermann’s shoulder.

He blessedly only kept at it for a couple minutes, but Hermann realized he had gotten his hopes up a little too soon when Newt pulled his hand back only to slip underneath him to rub at his clit, his hands fisting in the sheets under his head.

_ “Newton.” _

“Yeah, yeah.” Newt kissed the back of his head as he leaned back again, dragging his fingertips over Hermann’s clit as he pulled his hand away; he shifted forward to prop himself up on his elbow by Hermann’s shoulder, his free hand coming down between them. “You are so impatient.”

“As if you’re so--”

Hermann didn’t manage to finish his sentence before it trailed off into a groan when Newt slowly inched into him.

Newt went still once he had bottomed out, keeping himself up above Hermann with his forearms braced at his sides, pressed close enough to still be a soft, comfortable weight on top of him. Hermann could only think to describe the feeling as  _ settling, _ somehow, always leaving his chest feeling warm, even as he couldn't help shuddering when Newt kissed at the curve of his neck before shifting back a couple inches.

Hermann could keep most of the pressure off of his hips if he leaned his weight more on his belly and forearms, enough to push back against Newt without any aches or uncomfortable twinges just before Newt rocked forward again.

There was no rush to it, the rhythm Newt built up slow and lazy as he kept kissing along Hermann’s neck, up to his jaw, his breath hot and heavy against Hermann’s skin before Hermann tilted his head to kiss him. He didn't get as long as he would have liked before his neck started to feel stiff from the odd angle, rolling his hips back against Newt’s when he reluctantly pulled away to lean his forehead against his hands.

Hermann couldn't help letting out a groan barely muffled against this thumb when Newt started kissing down his neck again, still languidly fucking into him even as Hermann tried to rock back against him. He didn't manage to stifle a whine when Newt started gently worrying his skin between his teeth, just low enough to be hidden by a collar; he shifted to try to get one of his hands down between himself and the mattress, but Newt got to it first, dragging his hand down Hermann’s side before slipping underneath him.

Hermann had to stop himself from biting down on his hand to try to muffle a moan when Newt got his fingers on his clit at the same moment as he started rolling his hips faster. If Newt had been taking any time with it earlier, he wasn't anymore, circling over Hermann’s clit in time with his short thrusts into him, barely pulling out more than a couple inches each time before rocking forward again, his breathing starting to get uneven and quick against Hermann’s neck.

Hermann could tell Newt was getting close, his fingers twitching against his clit, the movements of his hips getting increasingly haphazard and jerky; it felt like he was trying to hold it off, putting a little more pressure on Hermann’s clit, and he was just as close himself as he started grinding forward against Newt’s fingers. 

“That’s--” he panted, tilting his hips slightly so he could more easily rock between Newt’s hand and his dick; he didn't manage to stifle a moan when Newt thrust into him and gently bit down at the curve of his shoulder at the same time, circling his fingers even faster. “Just like that--”

His head dropped forward to the mattress with another low groan; he barely noticed the faint taste of copper from biting the inside of his cheek a little too hard as his whole body tensed for a few seconds, desperately rocking into the hot, tingly feeling that spread from where Newt was still rubbing over his clit all the way down to his fingertips. Newt didn't let up until Hermann was trembling underneath him, his breath coming in short little gasps, keeping his fingers still over Hermann’s clit so he wouldn’t suddenly be left without any of the pressure that still had him feeling so  _ warm. _

Newt kept his fingers in place until Hermann nudged his elbow against Newt’s arm, over-sensitive and buzzing all over. Newt didn't start moving again yet, but he still hadn't come, either, and Hermann managed to tilt his head back to get Newt to kiss him just before he shakily rolled his hips back.

Newt swore under his breath, missing Hermann’s mouth at first with a kiss to the corner of his lips before he leaned forward to kiss him properly, the shift knocking a whine from Hermann’s throat at the way Newt felt impossibly deeper inside him. He nipped at Newt’s bottom lip when he had to pull away at the twinge starting to make itself known at the side of his neck again, bracing himself with his forearms folded under his chest for more leverage to rock back against Newt’s hips.

It built up slow again, just like before, Newt pressing needy, open-mouthed kisses over Hermann’s neck and his upper back until all Newt could do was drop his head against Hermann’s shoulder, moving his hand from between Hermann’s legs to squeeze at his better hip. Hermann could feel Newt’s heart racing against his back, pressed so close together, the pillow under his hips getting a little out of place, but he didn't have it in him to care, each shallow thrust into him still sending dull, warm shocks through his belly, Newt had to be coming soon--

It was only another few seconds before he did, rocking forward until his hips were flush with Hermann’s ass, his hair tickling the back of Hermann’s neck as he groaned a soft,  _ “God, _ Hermann…”

Newt slumped slack against Hermann’s back for a second before slowly lifting himself up to flop down next to him, looping his arm snug around Hermann’s waist to pull himself close enough to kiss his jaw before Hermann pulled the pillow out from under his hips and rolled onto his side to kiss him.

Hermann still didn’t manage to hide a shudder when Newt trailed his hand up Hermann’s back to rub at the hair at the nape of his neck again.

“You are something else,” Newt mumbled without breaking the kiss, scritching at the back of Hermann’s head one more time before moving his hand back down to rest at his hip.

Newt kept kissing him until it turned to little more than their lips pressed softly together, Newt’s eyes crossing slightly to keep looking at him when he finally pulled back.

The room wasn't warm enough to explain away the feeling in Hermann’s chest.

_ That _ wasn't quite enough for him to ignore the tacky feeling between his thighs and the damp spot under his hip.

“I need another shower.”

“You just--”

“And  _ you _ just--”

Newt shook his head as he leaned in to cut him off with a kiss, rolling onto his back with a huff a few seconds later.

“I’ll deal with the sheets,” he said, his legs looking a little wobbly as he slid off of the bed.

Hermann couldn't help staring for a few seconds when he went to look for a pair of sweatpants.

**Author's Note:**

> @hermannsgayhands on tumblr! (or hansolosbi)


End file.
